


Moonlight

by PandaLostInTheStars



Series: Ashton/Kenny ship [1]
Category: South Park, the fractured but whole - Fandom
Genre: Denial of feeling, Fluff, He is mentionned at some point, Help, I just got too invested in this ship, Introspection, M/M, OC's not mine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chessy descriptions, mysterion - Freeform, there we go, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: Kenny, for reasons, has to sleep at Ashton's house. But he can't sleep. Time for a little introspection of his own feelings since he is still in complete denial in the original work and I am frustrated.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beneath_the_Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More than Survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790848) by [Beneath_the_Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/pseuds/Beneath_the_Trees). 



> I should be working on my final.  
> But here I am, writing a short thing for the Ashton/Kenny ship because I AM TOO INVESTED IN IT GODAMMIT. (I freaking dreamed of it.)  
> If you don’t know Ashton, he is Beneath_The_Trees TFBW’s OC.  
> His/Her fanfic “More than Survive” is still going and it’s absolutely awesome: GO READ IT NOW!
> 
> Anyway, Beneath_The_Trees had been SHOWERING us in angst, so I’m comforting myself with some fluffiness. Na. And this will probably be a series of unconnected short of me hoping these two get together and live happily.  
> Mysterion may be heavily OOC I tried but I just don’t know how to write him. And this is my fangirl side speaking so….yea. I probably made him ultra OOC. XD  
> Also remember that English isn’t my first language so forgive my mistakes and don’t hesitate to point them out in the comments so I can correct them ^^

Kenny was laying in bed, his eyes wide open. He and Karen had gotten kicked out of their apartment for the night by their asshole of a dad. And Ashton’s family had been kind enough to take them in for the night. The guest room was reserved for Karen, while Ashton and Kenny had to share the room for the night.

But Kenny _just.couln’t.sleep._  
Not with Ashton lying next to him. Sound asleep.  
The blond sighed, getting back up in a sitting position. He glanced at the digital clock on his friend’s bedside table. 3:00 AM.  
WAY to early. They had to go to class the next morning at 8am, getting up at 6:30.  
He wanted at least 3 hours of sleep. He turned back around, getting ready to lie back down and close his eyes in the hope that sleep would find him, but froze.

Ashton was laying down, his torso completely uncovered. His arms were hugging his pillow tightly. His hairs, black and silver, polling around his shoulders like soft silk.  
In the white moonlight, the silver ends looked shiny and his pale skin looked like it was glowing.  
He looked so relaxed, so happy in his dream.  
Kenny was captivated.  
_Gorgeous. Beautiful._  
He suddenly jerked back a little bit at these thoughts.  
Did he just apply the adjective Gorgeous to Ashton?  
**Nononononono**  
No way this was happening.  
He was straight…..right ?  
Kenny closed his eyes, and tried to make sense of his emotions. Since Ashton’s arrival, he had realized that flirting with girls or anyone really had….lost its charm.  
Even Kyle had noticed but Kenny had just brushed it as a phase.  
However…what if it wasn’t? What if it was because he…actually wanted something serious for the first time in his life? With someone else?  
Kenny didn’t even know if something like that was possible with his curse.

But....he couldn't deny that everytime he looked at Ashton, a warm, fuzzy feeling seemed to spread in this stomach and chest, making his heart go up in this throat. It was the same with Umbra too. Each time Mysterion saw the other hero, his stomach was doing flips while butterflies danced in it.  
Kenny had to face the reality: he had a huge crush on Ashton.  
And knowing that the other boy was gay, he had, maybe, a chance.  
Kenny shook his head, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

He laid back down, determined to get some sleep and think about his newly found feelings later.  
He tensed when he felt two arms circle his chest, pulling him backward toward another body.  
He risked looking behind, only to find that Ashton was still sound asleep (he sure was a heavy sleeper) but had apparently decided to cuddle Kenny for the night.

The poor guy tried to break free but he had underestimated his crush’s strength, because instead of letting him go, Ashton just reaffirmed his hold on him.  
Kenny sighed again and decided just to give in, even though the feeling of Ashton breath on his neck was making his heart panic.  
He tried to relax and slowly but surely drifted back to sleep, safe and secure in the other hero’s hold.  
He would deal with the awkwardness of the situation tomorrow.  
And thus, bathed in the warm moonlight, the two boys slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I sucks at descriptions.  
> This is so cheesy. XD  
> Oh well this was written in like 1h during my lunch break I don't care anymore XDD  
> Also I let Ashton sleep for this one cause THAT BOY NEEDS TO REST !! 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, THANKS FOR READING ! And don't forget to check the original creator of Ashton's character !!


End file.
